Earth-reinforcing revetments may be used to modify features of an area of land. In particular, earth-reinforcing revetments may buttress land material to define sloped features such as hills. Earth-reinforcing revetments typically include a base region that may be placed on the area of land to be modified and an elevated region positioned at an angle so as to maintain a shape of an artificial landscaping feature formed on the area. Further, the earth-reinforcing revetment may be designed such that erosion of the landscaping feature may be reduced over time.
To sufficiently retain earth or other land material in accord with the desired landscaping feature over time, a measure of openings in the earth-reinforcing revetment should be sufficiently low to reduce the flow of land material through it as desired to maintain the landscaping feature, which competes with the requirement to reduce material required to economically fabricate the earth-reinforcing revetment. As such, the cost of manufacture and performance of the revetment may be in competition.
There is an additional desire to provide increased rigidity of the elevated region compared to the base region, without incurring unnecessary material costs.